Darker Things
by Jettara1
Summary: Mating season is in high gear and while Bunny is doing his best not to hurt Jack, Pitch has other things in mind. It's time for revenge and this time it's up to Jack to save them from Pitch's twisted plans. Jack/Bunny, Jack/Pitch, Pitch/Jack/Bunny
1. Chapter 1

**This is a bit of a continuation of Fallen but a much smaller story basically for smut. I wanted to have a little fun with Jack and Bunny through the height of mating season and Pitch getting a little revenge on Bunny. Consensual between Jack and Bunny, dub-con with Pitch. No real story, just for fun.**

* * *

September proved to be a hectic months for Jack. Bunny had tried to get him to stay away from the Warren during mating season promising to visit him at Santoff Claussen instead when he was able to get a hold of himself. North had agreed to the arrangement because it would be safer for Jack should Bunny lose control of his animal instincts. From July to August it had worked out fine, they made love, fucked like bunnies and had all sorts of fun, even if Jack had a hard time walking the next day. That was nothing new, they always played rough and Jack had come to love Bunny's rough and tough nature, even if it left his behind tender for days on end. But now two weeks had gone by and no Bunny. North assured him the Pooka was fine, that this was just the high point of Bunny's mating season which could be the most dangerous for Jack. North had thought it was a good enough warning but it only made Jack more curious and as soon as he could he left for the Warren.

It took time to find Bunny, the Pooka had apparently gone into hiding, as if sensing the moment Jack landed on the lush grass, which he probably had and after nearly an hour of searching his home and flying all over the Warren, even interrogating the little eggies, Jack was ready to leave. Where could his bunny have gone?

Giving up he flopped back on the grass and stared up at the bright blue sky. Thankfully it was cool today and he was able to simply lay back and enjoy the Warren, something he rarely got to do. In the end it was Bunny who found him. Jack had fallen asleep at some point. Waking to his mate nuzzling him was always a bonus. He reached up and scratched behind one of Bunny's long ears, happy to see his love had finally came out of hiding.

"You shouldn't be here," Bunny growled, his voice deeper and gruffer than normal. His nose pressed deeper into Jack's neck, his tongue darted out to lick cool skin.

"I was worried," Jack admitted, pulling him closer, missing the feel of Bunny's fur sliding against him. He wrapped one leg over Bunny's hip suggestively.

Bunny stilled over Jack, his paws bunching into fists on either side of Jack. A small tremor raced through his body and he growled. "You need to leave, Jack. Now," he growled.

Jack wrapped his arms around Bunny's neck, not letting him pull away. He forced his love to look at him. "I'm not leaving," he said firmly. "You need me."

The tremors got worse. "I can't control myself. I'm going to hurt you."

His grip tightened as Bunny tried to pull away. "I'll be fine," he insisted.

Bunny grabbed his wrists from behind his neck and forced them down on either side of Jack's head. The look in his eyes were dangerous as he glared down at the youth. "I'm serious, Jack. This isn't a game! There's nothing fun about...about what I can do to you." He nearly sobbed at the end, his body tense, erection hard and pressing against Jack's belly. He wanted Jack so bad it was hard to think. All he could smell was fresh snow and sexual arousal. Oh no...no, no, no. Jack couldn't be aroused. Please no. "Jack, no..."

The little imp leaned up and kissed Bunny, rising his hips enough to grind into Bunny's arousal with his own. Bunny moaned, his resolve melting away. Before he could stop himself he was stripping Jack, tearing at his clothes until his mate was absent of all clothes. He tried to think through the sex haze, to remind himself that Jack needed to be prepped but his body was no in agreement with his mind and he buried himself deep into Jack with one painful thrust that made the younger spirit scream and cling to him. That cleared the Pooka's mind if only for a moment.

"I'm sorry," he said, burying his face against Jack's shoulders.

He heard the pain filled sobs as Jack reassured him he was okay and wrapped his legs tightly around Bunny. The Pooka began moving slowly, trying to give Jack time to adjust but the tightness was so good. He needed to move. Every instinct in him demanded he move. Holding Jack close he increased his thrusts. Deep, powerful and fast, pounding the small body into the soft ground. It didn't last long, after weeks of trying to avoid Jack he simply couldn't hold on. His orgasm took him and his seed filled jack, making it easier to move, still half hard. He cursed. He had hoped that one romp would be enough. It had to be the height of mating season.

Jack shifted, lifting his legs higher. Bunny took the hint and left his lover's rear so that he was on his knees, aiming downward. He wrapped his arms under Jack's shoulders and began pounding relentlessly. Jack kissed him between sobs, refusing to let him go or stop. He was such a trooper. How Bunny had ever been lucky enough to have someone so strong despite his size, he would never know but the fact that Jack gave himself so freely to him made him love Jack all the more. He wanted to make love to Jack not...not this but it couldn't be helped. The animal side of him needed this. His second orgasm came almost as quickly as the first and he filled Jack for the second time.

He didn't pull out, couldn't. He was still painfully hard and he hadn't taken care of his mate's needs. He needed a better position no matter how bad it hurt to move. He pulled out with a hiss and got Jack onto his hands and knees. He paused long enough to plant a kiss on Jack's lips and apologize once more before thrusting deeply into him. Jack gave a cry, the position allowing Bunny to thrust in much deeper. This time Bunny was able to think a little clearer. He aimed for Jack's prostate, wanting his love to feel the pleasure that Bunny took in his body as he stroked his lover's hard erection. Jack moaned in delight, pushing back to meet Bunny thrust for thrust. It was so much better than before and again Bunny found himself coming but this time Jack came with him.

He chuckled in Jack's ear as the younger spirit panted beneath him. Amazingly he was still quite hard. This would last the better part of the day, he knew from past experience. "You're going to regret coming here, Snowflake," he whispered, nibbling his collarbone.

Jack laughed, rubbing his bottom against Bunny. "I highly doubt that."

"You're a glutton for punishment." He bit down, breaking skin.

The youth only moaned and began thrusting back, impaling himself on Bunny's still hard length. "Then..huh...punish me," he moaned, pushing back harder.

Shaking his head, Bunny kissed the bite mark before grabbing Jack's hips firmly and allowed himself to let go and simply lose himself in Jack's body. If this was what Jack wanted then so be it. He pounded into his young lover, coming more times than he cared to count. Pounding long after he exhausted Jack, in every position he could maneuver the smaller being into, until every last bit of semen was spent and he lay next to his love, still buried deep inside, wanting to wake to the feeling of being surrounding by Jack's tight muscles. His hips still bucked even when sleep tugged at his mind until eventually he pulled into unconsciousness, the sweet smell of his beloved mixed with sex lulling him to sleep.

"Ah...how adoreable, a boy and his bunny," a silky dark voice whispered. Pitch came out of the darkness created by the setting sun casting shadows over the rolling hills.

Warrior eggs turned, rotating their craved expression until the most menacing was facing Pitch. The Nightmare King snorted, not threatened in the least. Before they could attack he snapped his fingers. Shadow Men swarmed from the shadows, wrapping themselves around the sleeping pair. Bunny's mumbled in his sleep, his leg twitching as he pulled Jack tighter against him. Neither woke as they creatures of shadow transported them away from the Warren.

Pitch grinned as he picked up Jack discarded clothing. "This should prove fun," he said, bringing them close to his face to smell. The scent of sex and sweat fill him. "Time for a little pay back." Before the Warrior Eggs could each him he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**BloodChocolatePudding - Ok so I love this... is amazing ... ive read the one before it and its one of my all time favorites ... and I like to point out Aa common mistake before u make make me tare my hair out... in male animals its not called heat; its rut... or musk for elephants and goats... not the point but still not heat- rut...Kk? Thanks and ur story is super awesome thus far.**

**My bad, I should have used proper terminology. Will try to do better, thanks :)**

* * *

Separating the sleeping lovers was much harder than Pitch anticipated. The shadows, reinforced by nightmare sand was able to slip between the two but when ever they began to pull them apart Bunnymund would tighten his grip around Jack and start bucking into him. As amusing as it was to watch the Pooka fuck the boy it was delaying Pitch's plans and he was growing frustrated. The little whimpers and cries from the boy were delectable but distracting, it was time to get down to business.

When the Pooka came, still deep in sleep, and his grip momentarily laxed, the Shadow Men pulled them apart. For a moment Bunnymund panicked, his arms stretching to reached for his mate but before he could completely awaken he was lifted and thrown against a wall where black chains of nightmare sand held him in place. A gag of nightmare sand covered his mouth, preventing him from yelling out a warning to Jack.

"Shh...shh.." Pitch cooed, standing between Bunny and the still sleeping Winter Spirit. "Mustn't wake him. The poor dear is already so worn. Just look at him. So sweet, so innocent. Oh dear, look what you've done to him." He tsked at the beginnings of bruises across Jack's back side. "Hasn't anyone ever told you to be gentle with your toys...or share?"

Bunny's eyes widened and he struggled against his bonds, wanting to rip the Nightmare King in two. He pulled at the restraints at his arms, hoping that if he could at least break them he had hope of freeing himself. He sudden froze.

"Must be painful," Pitch continued, running a hand up one of Bunny thighs, ghosting over his erection.

_Oh good MiM no! _Bunny panicked, trying to pull away from the unwanted touches.

"The height of your rut isn't it. I must say, I have a new respect for Frost if he can fit all this into him."

Bunny moaned into his gag as Pitch gripped him tightly.

"I don't think I could come anywhere near filling him as you do," Pitch continued, as if they were having a perfectly normal conversation. "But I'll be sure to do my best. Maybe I can teach him a thing or two." He gave Bunny one last squeeze before turning away with a hungry smile. He walked around Jack's sleeping form, appreciating the sheer beauty of his milky white skin, marred with small bruises from his and Bunnymund's fierce love making. His thigh and rear took the brunt of the punishment but the small smile on his lips proved he loved every moment of it. Kneeling behind Jack he grinned up at Bunny as gently stroked Jack's cheek. "I wonder just how much he can handle before he breaks. If I keep him asleep would he even notice if someone else screws him? He's so exhausted."

His smile grew cruel as the Pooka struggles grew frantic. He ran a hand down Jack's side to his hips, coaxing a little moan from the youth. Rolling him onto his back he let himself admire milky white skin and half mast erection. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He wasn't going to try to coax the boy into making love with him. Not this time. The boy wasn't a virgin anymore and if he could handle the accursed Pooka than he could handle whatever Pitch threw at him...or in him. Summoning his nightmare sand he had it form into a large tentacle, roughly the size of Bunny's penis. It slid into Jack with ease, and because he was so used to Bunny fucking him in his sleep, the boy didn't wake, only arched his back and gave a low groan. Pitch chuckled. He honestly didn't think it would be this easy. And the fear and rage pouring from the Pooka forced to watch was even more of a turn on that what Jack's fear had been when he was held captive.

The tentacle moved in and out of Jack at a slow pace, coaxing small needy groans as Pitch bent his head down and gently sucked at the youth's erection, treating it like a delicious sweet. Jack bucked upward, his hands tangling in Pitch's hair. Encouraged, and knowing it was driving Bunny completely insane, Pitch sucked hard and had the tentacle match in pace and force until Jack was crying out his release, coming deep in Pitch's throat. A few more thrust and he was empty.

"Bunny?" the sprite whispered, resting on the cool rocky ground. He gave a little sigh as he opened his crystal blue eyes. Blinking he stared in confusion to his lover chained on the wall then to the dark head of hair between his legs. "Wha...no!" He tried to scrabble back only to be pulled back into place.

Pitch bit into his inner thigh causing Jack to cry out. "Nh, nh, nh," Pitch said, waving a finger at Jack. "Bad manners to leave before both parties are done."

"Let go!" Jack snapped, kicking out. He managed to land a kick to Pitch's shoulder, hard enough to make the larger man let go. He scrambled back, the tentacle slipping out of him, until he pressed his back against the wall next to Bunny's legs. Biting back a pain filled groan he stood and tried to pry the chains off his mate. They wouldn't give. "Aster!" he cried, trying to freeze them. It didn't work.

"New type of sand," Pitch explained with a low sensual chuckle that pulled at something deep in Jack's belly and brought back a series of memories that best be left alone. "It's taken better consideration of you, my little Snowflake."

"I'm not your anything!" He still tugged at the chains, hoping to find some sort of weakness. Instead the chains tightened and Bunny gave a strangled cry.

"His bones will break long before the chains," Pitch continued, not fazed. He lounged back in his throne as watched with amusement.

With a small sob, Jack rested his head against Bunny's chest, just above the chain there. "What do you want?" he asked, fearfully.

"Oh, Jack, you know what I want," Pitch purred. "Question is, will you give me want I want before or after I kill you precious Bunny."

Bunny shook his head as best he could but Jack couldn't see it. "If I do as you ask, you have to let him go."

"And have him tear me to shreds, I think not." He inspected his nails as if deep in thought. "Oh, alright. How about this...I made you little Bunny a promise not to touch you, obviously I broke it but if you do exactly as I want I'll wiped the memory of this from both your minds."

Jack turned in confusion and faced the Pitch. "Why?"

The Nightmare King shrugged. "Saves him from trying to kill me and I still get my fun with you." His smiled grew, pointed teeth showing. "And I get to feast on both your nightmares. Even if neither of you remember it'll be in your subconscious where I can find it."

Bunny was shaking in rage, struggling despite the tightening chains. Jack glanced up at him, gently combing a hand through his fur in an attempt to calm him. "Aster, stop...please," he begged when he saw the chains cut into his flesh. "It'll be okay. I promise. I'll get us out of here. Please...just calm down." The Pooka's eyes closed tightly, tears running down his fur. Getting on his tip toes, Jack kissed his nose. "I love you."

Pitch snorted. "This is all very sweet. Now come here, boy."

Squaring his shoulders, Jack limped over to Pitch, not exactly as confident as he wanted to be. If he hadn't already done a mini-marathon with Bunny he might have been able to put up a better fight, but he was sore, tired and the threat of the one he loved being harmed stomped out any thoughts of fighting.

Pitch smiled as soon as Jack was standing before him. He leaned forward, cupping Jack's cheek in one hand, urging the sprite to stand between his legs. "Just like old times," he whispered, his voice just as silky as when he teased Jack last Christmas. He pulled down to him, making him knee between his legs. "No teasing this time," he promised, opening his pants to reveal his hard arousal.

Jack's eyes hardened. "The Guardians..."

"Oh, that's the best part, Jack, they'll never know," he laughed, a thumb tracing over the sprite's bottom lip. "North think's you're both at the Warren doing it like bunnies. With the Pooka at the height of his rut, the old man knows better than to interfere. He'll keep the others far away and by the time I'm done you will both be back at the Warren doing your own thing with no memory of ever being here. Isn't that sweet of me?" He fisted his hand in Jack's hair. "Now you best get to work before I change my mind and just fuck you senseless will Aster is crushed by the chains. I'm good either way."

Closing his eyes, Jack sighed. He had no choice. It was this of risk losing Aster and he wasn't about to give up the only being how had ever loved him. He gave a small nod.

"That's a good boy," Pitch cooed, brushing his lips over Jack's. "And don't worry, I'll make sure both you and your Bunny have a little fun too."

Jack agreed, not that he could do anything else. Taking a deep breath he took Pitch's length into his mouth, licking and sucking slowly, trying to imagine he was giving head to Bunny instead. Imaging inky silky robed as soft fur. Pitch must have known but he didn't comment on his. He slowly rocked his hips, humming as he combed his long fingers through his hair.

As delicious as Jack's mouth was, and Pitch was fully enjoying the sensation of that cool mouth around him, it was the horror in Bunny's eyes that turned him on more. "That's right, Jack, use your tongue, hmm...yes, right there," he moaned, rocking his hip a little more, smiling when the boy swallowed his length. "Oh Gods, boy, where did you learn that!" Each word sent the Easter Bunny into a frenzy, as if he could somehow break free and drag his mate away. Judging by the hard on it wouldn't be too far before he was pounding into the smaller Guardian. Oh this was too good. He could make the two hurt each other without little effort on his part. He just needed to make Jack a more willing participant.

"Jack," he whispered, gently tugging the boy's head up just enough to look him in the eye. He smiled at the look of his cock between pink lips. He blew sand into his eyes. Jack gasped, almost choking on Pitch's length as he tried to blink the sand out of his eyes. It took only a few moments for the sand to take effect. Jack's eyes glazed over and filled with lust. He got back to work with new vigor and Pitch had to hold back a cry as his was deep throated. "Such a wonderful mouth," he breathed, thrusting into the tight cool space. He came much faster than he thought possible and to his amazement Jack drank it down like a sweet elixir. He swallowed every last drop of seed, licking his length clean before climbing up into Pitch's lap.

"I'm impressed," Pitch admitted, brushing back Jack's hair. The sand, a mixture he created nearly a year ago to help seduce Jack then enhanced further by stealing dreamsand from Sandy and flooding it with erotic dreams. This was working so much better than he could ever have planned. Cupping Jack's cheek he leaned in and kissed him. The youth melted into him, his erection pressing into Pitch's stomach, needy and demanding. Pitch devoured his mouth, his erection growing once more. He grasped both Jack's ass cheeks, pulling them apart as he pulled Jack down onto his hard length. The small body was a little looser than he would prefer but after seeing what Bunny had done to him it couldn't be helped.

Jack moaned deliciously as he was filled. He hugged his knees to Pitch's hips as held his shoulders. Pitch's hands went back to his hips, pushing him down all the way until he filled the sprite to the hilt. He hummed in appreciation. Yes, Jack was loose but it still felt so good. He could make himself larger, it took little magic to do so, but he had better ideas...best left for later, right now he just wanted to fuck the sprite or better yet, have him do all the work.

He cupped Jack's cheek, running his thumb over one perfect ear, he leaned in close, keeping his eyes on the struggling Pooka. "Move, my little Snowflake. Show me how much you want me."

Jack lifted himself up then slid back down, slowly, teasingly at first and then picking up his pace as his muscles constricted around Pitch's length. Pitch grasped his ass cheeks, making a show of slipping in and out of Jack and taking pleasure in Aster's rage. But not only that, the Pooka was painfully aroused and in need of his mate. Pitch chuckled, kissing Jack's shoulder. This was going to be so much fun. He began to thrust up as Jack moved down, their flesh slapping together. He aimed for the youth's prostate making him cry out with each thrust.

"Say my name," he growled, thrusting harder, slamming into Jack's prostate each time.

"P..Pi.." the boy tried, lost in sudden pleasure.

Pitch grasped Jack's erection, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"Pitch!" Jack cried, trying to keep control of his thrusts only to suddenly find himself bouncing up and down as his prostate was mercilessly pounded into.

Shadow tentacles slithered around the throne, up Jack's legs until they slide inside him as well, filling Jack until pain and pleasure mixed. He cried out at the strange sensation, as if there was more than one cock pounding into him. Pitch grinned evilly, increasing his pace until finally Jack's insides contracted, pressing against the him and the tentacles. Jack came with a scream and Pitch quickly followed, filling the boy with his seed.

Jack slumped against his chest in exhaustion and Pitch held him close, reluctant to pull out just yet. He stroked his back and hair, smiling at Bunny the entire time. "He can take a lot, can't he, Aster?" he asked. "A lot more than I ever imagined." He chuckled. "I bet he could handle being the center of a full blown orgy and not bat a lash. Shall we try?"

Bunny stopped struggling, his emerald eyes now terrified. Pitch carefully extracted himself from the sprite and lay him on the throne, his long legs dangling over one arm and a sedated smile adoring his beautiful face. Pitch shrugged out of his cloak and ditched his pants as he strolled over to his prisoner.

"What do you think, Aster? Want to see how far we can stretch that lovely hole of his?" Not bothering to wait for an answer he blew sand in the Pooka's eyes. He smiled as the sand took effect and the anger and rage melted from Bunnymund to be replaced with sudden, undeniable need. "After all, this is your rut. You just have to learn to share."


	3. Chapter 3

**My mind is in a very bad place. Warning non-con/dub-con, Bunny's gone wild and Pitch having a riot.**

* * *

He didn't release Bunny right away. He wanted to make sure the Pooka wouldn't attack him the moment the chains disappeared but rather do exactly as he wanted. For that he needed Bunny in a frenzy, so aroused he couldn't think past his need. Already Bunny's erection was impressive and it still boggled his mind how Jack could take something so deeply inside him and not be hurt. But this time the boy would be taking much more in and if it did hurt than all the better. The two had denied him so too long and now he would get his revenge.

Pressing himself against Bunny's side, letting him feel his own arousal, he whispered in the Pooka's ear, delighting in how it twitched then pressed against his skull as green eyes grew wide. "Sound good?" he asked, breathing against the hyper-sensitive fur. Bunny gave a small nod. "Excellent," Pitch chirped, making his way back to Jack.

The boy stirred at his approach, some of the sand wearing off after his sexual high. He scrabbled to sit up properly only to hiss when his rear met the hard surface. "What did you do to him?" he demanded, fearing filling his voice. His eyes took in Pitch's undressed state and his fear intensified.

"Just negotiating our next position," he cooed, as if talking to a small child.

"New position?" Jack shook his head. "I did what you wanted...you said you'd like us go."

Pitch tilted his head, smiling almost fondly at his naivety. "Oh my sweet little Jack, I never stated a time limit. And if you still have it in your little head that your friends are going to save you remember a heat cycle - or rut cycle in Bunny's case, lasts _months_."

Jack pushed himself further into the large chair, eyes wide and fearful. It was intoxicating. Pitch breathed it in. This was better than before, when Jack had no clue what was to happen to him. He was scared but clueless, no he knew what sex was, what Pitch could do him and make him do. Or at least knew the basics, what he had planned now was sure to be a new experience for the boy, one Pitch would enjoy greatly.

Shadow Men dragged Jack to his feet, pushing him into Pitch's arms even as they snaked around his young body, teasing his over sensitive flesh. Pitch caught him by the shoulders, grinning at the boy distress. "I think your Bunny is starting to feel lift out." He slipped two finger into the boy's mouth, rubbing them over Jack's tongue. "Perhaps we should put that delectable mouth of yours to work."

Jack whimpered but didn't fight Pitch as he was taken to Bunny. He bit his lip, expecting to see anger and horror on his Bunny's face and was taken back by the utter lust filling those green orbs. His erection was so hard, far more than he ever saw before.

"Just a little sand," Pitch explained, rubbing Jack's arms. "To ease his anger. His rut on the other hand only increased ten fold. You might want to take care of it. I can't imagine that pounding into you." When Jack didn't respond Pitch chuckled, leaning his chin against Jack's temple. "Don't tell me you let him fuck with something so large? Oh, my boy, you are much braver than I."

"After this will you let us go?" Jack asked.

Pitch hummed. "Perhaps, if you do a good job and if I'm completely satisfied." He chuckled softly at Jack's downcast look. "Come now, Jack, Aster can't take much more teasing."

He pushed the boy's head down, bending him right over as he kept a firm grip on his hips. The moment Jack took Bunny's length deep into his throat Pitch thrusted into his well stretched hole. Jack screamed around Bunny's length but Pitch held his head in place, grinning evilly as Bunny's hips - the only thing not tied down - began thrusting deeply into his lover's mouth. They pounded into the youth together, almost perfectly in sync. Jack moan and cried between them but both were relentless. It didn't take long before Bunny came, his cum spilling from Jack's mouth. A few more thrust and he was momentarily spent. Grabbing Jack's hair, Pitch yanked his head back up and licked his ear.

"A little disappointing," he muttered, still thrusting up into the smaller body. "But I guess with a hard on like that he couldn't hold on as long as I hoped. I wanted to see him gag you. No matter. There's always more fun to be had." He grinned into Jack's hair. "Besides, I gave him enough sand to have him rutting for a good month non-stop without even noticing me. Right now he can't see or smell me, only you. I can do what I like and he wouldn't notice, won't even respond." He paused, studying Jack. "You don't believe me?"

With a snap of his fingers the sand chains bled away from Bunny and he was free. Jack tensed, ready to duck should his love make to attack Pitch. He was all ready. Not only was Bunny his lover but also his protector. He would never let Pitch get away with this. Never...

He blinked. "Aster?" he whispered. The Pooka stared down at him with the familiar heated look that twisted Jack's insides and made him short of breath.

Pitch chuckled in his ear, still trusting slowly in him. "See? I'm not even here. All he sees and smells is you." He stroked Jack's erection, making him moan.

Bunny's whiskers twitched and he dipped his head down to sniff Jack's arousal.

A cry escaped Jack as Bunny began to lick him. Pitch let go of his length, leaving it to Bunny as he began thrusting harder in the tender body. Between the hard thrust filling him and Bunny's tongue bathing his now warm skin, Jack was lost. He never felt anything like this. It was good, so good. He felt like he was about to lose himself. Just before he did, Bunny straightened, grabbing Jack's hips and dragging him, and by extension Pitch, to him. Then, before Jack could understand what was happening, Bunny hard erection pushed into Jack, somehow able to fit in with Pitch. He cried out, struggling between the two as he tried to adjust to the strange feeling. He was used to being filled, used to rough hard sex but this, this was so different. There was always someone in him. When Bunny pulled out Pitch would thrust in and then switch, their pace gradually increasing until they were both pounding into him.

Bunny held him tightly, his face buried against the juncture between neck and shoulder, worrying his collar bone with sharp buck teeth. Jack moaned into it, almost forgetting the Nightmare King was there as well until Pitch grabbed his chin and turned his head enough to kiss his hungrily. To Bunny, Pitch whispered, "Harder."

Jack cried out as he was suddenly slammed into, so hard he felt the shock straight up his spine. They took turns ramming into his prostate, sending unimaginable pain and pleasure through him but despite it all, Jack wanted more. He let Pitch kiss him as he tried to move with the two. He managed to wrap one leg around Bunny's hip, opening himself more so they could go deeper.

"So good," Pitch growled, biting Jack's bottom lip, his thrusts now irattic as he reached his peak. He came hard, filling the sprite with his seed. He pulled out and let Jack go, fully spent and much too happy with himself to do any more than watch.

With him no longer at Jack's back, the boy and Pooka lost their balance, crashing to the hard floor. Pitch held back a laugh as Jack grasped the back of his head stun. Bunny on the other hand seemed more than happy with their new position and went at the youth with more vigor, virtually pounding Jack into the ground. Whether is was the hit to the head or an overwhelming orgasm but Jack passed out with a small cry, laying passively under the rabbit like Guardian.

Pitch felt a moment of worry, debating if he should try prying the Pooka off the boy to check his head or not. He quickly thought better of it. The sand won't last too much longer, despite what he told Jack and it Bunny suddenly came into his right mind and realized what he had done Pitch was sure to be ripped limb from limb. Besides, he had his fun there was no need to keep them any longer. Casting a spell to wipe their memories he grinned as Bunny paused, scenting the air before collapsing on top of his love. A moment later the shadows wrapped around them and whisked them away.

He lounged back on his throne with a satisfied smile. "That was fun," he muttered to himself already making plans to visit the two in their dreams. Oh the things he could create for the two. He now knew E. Aster Bunnymund's one true fear, losing his precious little Snowflake. He would make the Pooka watch as he fucked the little sprite senseless over and over in his nightmares, and Jack, well why not just screw the boy in his dreams too? Double the punishment, double the pleasure. Why had he not thought of it before? The two would be so frantic trying to protect each other that their fear would just make him stronger, and there was nothing more powerful than a Guardian's fear.

. . .

When Bunny awoke it was to the scent of sex, fresh snow mixed with the smells of Spring and Jack. All his favourite smells. He sniffed his love's face, licking a line along his jaw before sniffing his neck. He sneezed when he came to a strange smell, familiar but also foreign. A little needy moan from Jack reminded him he was still buried to the hilt inside his mate. How many hours had they been at this? It felt like days. His muscles where tense, erection hard and he knew he was nowhere near done. Awake or not he needed Jack, he needed to finish or it would just get worse. So he began thrusting, hard and fast, pounding the boy into the ground over and over again until every last drop of semen spilled from him and filled the much smaller body. Finally, shivering from exertion, he flopped down next to his young lover.

Jack was covered head to toe in bruises, bite marks and semen. The sight should have disturbed him, instead it turned him on. They were his marking, showing that Jack was his. Gathering the limp form in his arms before he could ram into that beautiful body again, he headed up the hill and home, intent on laying Jack out on his bed and giving him a chance to recover. It might be better he if took the boy to the pole, let him rest in the snow but somehow he doubted either of them could make the journey. He already felt the need to fill Jack again, to slam into that already abused hole and make the boy scream again. He loved the passion in Jack's voice.

He nearly tripped when he entered his burrow. There on his nest was a package and Jack's clothes, which he was certain was left on the hill, were folded neatly next to it. Confused, he lay Jack down on his belly, careful of his abused rear - also a perfect position to mount the young sprite - before opening the small black box. Inside was a rather large and long vibrator the glowed a deep purple and a simple note.

_For the next time we play._

Bunny raised a questioning brow, inspecting the strange toy. If he wasn't in his rut he might have found it amusing . Who would send him something like this at this time of year?

"Bunny?" Jack whispered, leaning on an elbow. He looked so worn and sore. There was no way he was sitting up let alone standing or walking.

Bunny grinned, setting aside the toy for later and setting between Jack's legs to clean him. The youth moaned as he was thoroughly cleaned, Bunny taking specially care to fuck him with his tongue as he cleaned his insides, making the boy come twice before he mounted him and started yet another fast pace mating session that lasted hours. It was only later, after Jack was in a fitful sleep that Bunny felt spent enough to sleep. He held his love close, sure that whatever bad dream he was having was due to the strain Bunny had put on his body and the pain that must be shooting through just about every inch of his body. He would send Jack back to North in the morning where he would be safe until Bunny got better control of himself. He never meant to hurt Jack, least of all like this. He curled himself protectively around Jack. With his nose buried deep in Jack's hair he fell into blissful sleep, dreaming of all the naughty things he would do with him.

Pitch stood at the end of the nest, watching the two with a delightful smile. Black sand left his hand, swirling around them before seeping into their dreams, changing them into sweet nightmares. "A promise is a promise," he said before he himself entered their dreams. And for the first time since almost destroying the Guardians many years ago, he felt powerful.

fini

* * *

**Just had to get this out of my head. I don't write smut often because it can get pretty twisted - I enjoy yoai and different anime that can be pretty twisted as well.**


End file.
